theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Starstruck
Starstruck is the ninth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 25 February 2019. It is preceded by The Cackle Run, and followed by Finding Joy. Synopsis When Indigo disappears after being humiliated by Miss Hardbroom again, Mildred and Maud track her to a TV talent show in a nearby city and wangle their way into the studio. Afraid Indigo’s about to reveal magical secrets to the outside world, they must persuade her to return with them. Will they convince Indie and get back to Cackles before they’re found out? Plot Indigo starts her first day as a Cackle’s student, but keeps getting in trouble with Miss Hardbroom, as well as annoying Enid by accidentally erasing her test answers and spilling their potion. She also misses her friend Joy, but Miss Hardbroom refuses to let Mildred tell Indigo the truth. Narcissus Nightshade, Enid’s mother, arrives for a visit, both to see Enid and for a photo-shoot and interview at the school. Felicity gets to conduct the interview, and Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice offer to help. Indigo is impressed with Narcissus’ performing skills, and interested to hear that Narcissus won a magical talent show when she was young, and spent her time touring with her parents. Enid, wishing to spend more time with her mother, uses a spell to turn her back before she was famous, but it turns Narcissus into a young girl. Indigo then disappears, and Mildred and Maud discover she’s been looking up a non-magical TV talent show- she wants to perform like Narcissus, but they have to stop her exposing magic on TV, and get her back before Miss Hardbroom finds out and they get in trouble. Meanwhile, Enid talks to her de-aged mother and learns that touring all the time wasn’t all fun; she didn’t go to school but was tutored, and didn’t have any friends, so it was a rather lonely life. Ethel and Felicity then show up; Ethel wants to know where Mildred and Maud were flying off to, and Felicity is looking for Enid’s mum to finish her interview. Mildred and Maud arrive at the TV studio, and sneak in the back way where they are mistaken for an act. Ethel tells Miss Hardbroom that Mildred and Maud have left the school. At the TV studio, Mildred and Maud go to talk to Indigo, but are called for their ‘act’. At Cackle’s, Clarice interviews Enid about her mother, and Enid says about how much her mother sacrificed for her fame, and how she wants Enid to have a better upbringing by sending her to a good school where she can be with friends. Narcissus turns back into herself just in time to hear Enid say this, and they hug. Miss Hardbroom then comes to ask Enid where Mildred and Maud are, but Narcissus covers for them, saying that they are helping her. At the TV studio, Mildred has Maud try to buy time by performing for the judges, while she talks to Indigo, and tells her that she has put her place at Cackle’s on the line to give Indigo a chance, and they all want her back at Cackle’s with them. Indigo goes on to do her act, but doesn’t use real magic, and is sent off by the judges. She then leaves with Mildred and Maud. At Cackle’s, Enid helps her mother set up for her show, and Mildred, Maud and Indigo get back just in time, spoiling Ethel’s wish that they would get kicked out of school. They make up with Enid, who invites them on stage to join herself and her mother. Quotes Narcissus: We'll catch up afterwards, just you and me, how's that sound? Enid: Like I should get in trouble more often so that I can see you. Miss Cackle: Well met, Mistress Nightshade. Narcissus: It's a pleasure, I assure you. Miss Hardbroom: Yes. Thank you for turning our school into a circus. Enid: Poor Ethel. Ten laps around the school before she realised it was a wind-up and gave us the slip! That's the best laugh I've had in ages! Mildred would have loved it. She is a true master at winding Ethel up. Enid: Here's a spell with a magic rhyme, take this person back in time, Mistress Nightshade is her name, take her back before her fame. Indigo: You heard HB, she says I don't belong there. She hates me. Mildred: She hated me, too, at first. But she's not as bad as she makes out. Gallery WW17-S3-9-4.jpg WW17-S3-9-3.jpg WW17-S3-9-2.jpg WW17-S3-9-1.jpg WW17-S3-9-5.jpg WW17-S3-9-6.jpeg Category:2017 TV Series